She'll Be There
by AuroraExecution
Summary: How long does it last?  Can love be measured by the hours in a day?  On the long walk to Giudecca, Orpheus does some thinking.  Reviews would be nice.


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya is not mine. It's Kurumada-sensei's.

**Notes:** This is dedicated to irrelevantmaverick, who loves the Orpheus-Eurydice pairing! The song I used was the theme from the movie "Love Story." Please leave some reviews if you like it. Sorry I haven't been posting much lately.

* * *

…She'll Be There

Orpheus walked slowly, feeling the presence of Pegasus and Andromeda beside him as they shifted within the box of flowers strapped to his shoulders. Almost without noticing, the Lyra Saint strummed his fingers across his harp as he thought back to his Eurydice. His dead beloved. Absently, he began to sing as the strings formed music.

**Where do I begin  
****To tell the story of how great a love can be?**

It was not an easy thing to tell his story. The love between him and his Eurydice had spanned worlds, and bridged life and death, earth and hell. The two of them had loved so greatly that he still could not bring himself to remember that Eurydice was really gone.

**The sweet love story that is older than the sea  
****The simple truth about the love she brings to me  
****Where do I start?**

What could he say to do justice to her? After all, the only thing Eurydice had ever done was love, so sweetly and purely and simply, and it was enough. Orpheus smiled wanly. _I suppose I should start at the beginning…_

**With her first hello  
****She brought a meaning to this empty world of mine**

It had begun many years ago. He had been playing and singing in a field near Sanctuary, when a girl from a nearby village had come upon him. The two had become friends very quickly, and often met in the field, where Orpheus would make music just for her. It was a wonderful and welcome change from the stiff, cold concerts he gave the Kyouko and the Gold Saints.

**There'd never be another love another time  
****She came into my life and made the living fine  
****She fills my heart**

Soon, they found themselves in love. His life was much more meaningful with Eurydice. She let him understand why he was a Saint in the first place—to protect. He wanted to protect the Earth and its goddess, and thus, the people, most especially Eurydice. Even now, he wanted to protect for her sake.

**She fills my heart with very special things  
****With angel songs, with wild imaginings**

Because of Eurydice, his music had become more beautiful. His ability to make music grew greater in her presence. The creativity flowed from him faster and stronger, all because of her, and his love. After she died, he had made his way to Hades, and played his saddest, most beautiful piece, all because of her.

**She fills my soul with so much love  
****That anywhere I go, I'm never lonely**

He had been allowed to take her back to the living world, but he mistakenly thought he saw the light of the sun and turned back. According to Hades's deal, Eurydice could no longer leave, and froze to the spot, all but her shoulders and head turning to stone. But even then, she gave him all her love and made sure he was never lonely or sad.

**With her along, who could be lonely?  
****I reach for her hand, it's always there**

It was impossible to be lonely with Eurydice. Even now that she was gone, he felt her presence with him at all times. He could almost feel her small hand in his, guiding him along. Eurydice had remembered when he forgot—he was a Saint of Athena. His sole mission was to protect her, and fight for her.

**How long does it last?  
****Can love be measured by the hours in a day?**

_No_, he decided. _Time cannot measure love. Love cannot be measured, only felt. It matters not how long we had, but how much we loved. And I regret nothing. _

**I have no answers now, but this much I can say  
****I know I'll need her 'til the stars all burn away  
****And she'll be there**

He would remember her and love her forever. And to show that love, he would do his duty as an Athena's Saint. It was no longer a time to mourn or weep or wallow in his sorrow. He would stand and fight. For his fellow Saints, for Andromeda and Pegasus, for Athena, but also for Eurydice. He calibrated to a slightly higher key and repeated his last verse.

**How long does it last?  
****Can love be measured by the hours in a day?**

Eurydice would understand. She would know that his love was forever, even if he could not bring her back to life. She would not blame him as he blamed himself, because she knew what was beyond the powers of human beings, even if one was a Saint.

**I have no answers now, but this much I can say  
****I know I'll need her 'til the stars all burn away**

He smiled slightly to himself. The two young Saints in the box were silent as he exited the shortcut and approached Giudecca. This could possibly be his last fight, but he knew his allegiances now. _Thank you, Eurydice. I love you._

…**And she'll be there**


End file.
